The New Arrival
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: I've often wondered how Marlene and the penguins met. I thought they would've met in the madagascar movies but unless there's a forth movie, I guess it never happened then.So this is my version of how Marlene met the penguins, hope you's all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Arrival **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own POM**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet and warm day over the Central Park zoo all the animals were relaxing in their habitat's since it was a Sunday afternoon and the zoo itself was closed. However a certain group of animals weren't relaxing like the others. The penguins of the zoo were attempting to break into Alice's office, one by one each penguin jumped onto one another's shoulders until the last was able to open the window.

Skipper perched on top of Kowalski's shoulders and was the one to open the window. Once it was opened they were able to get inside. "Alright we're in, Kowalski I want you on the computer find out any intel about the new arrival. Private, Rico your on look out duty!" Ordered Skipper, Private and Rico nodded and one stood at the window and the other at the door.

Kowalski rapidly typed away on the computer while Skipper walked back and forth waiting for answers. "Ah hah, we have information!" Stated Kowalski as he stepped back from the computer with a smirk.

"Nice work Kowalski, now we need help from the chimps since we uh can't read, Rico go fetch the chimps!" Skipper glanced back at Rico with his arms on his hips.

Rico saluted "I'm on it!"

A few moments later Rico and the chimps appeared at the window "I say, no need to shove!" Stated Mason as him and Phil were shoved up onto the window ledge.

Skipper smiled as the chimps jumped down and up onto table, "well hey there chimps bought time you got here!"

"Yes quite, but I must stress that if you ever need our help you only have to ask and not shove us all the way here!" Mason growled at Rico.

Skipper shrugged, "sorry chimps that's kinda Rico's thing plus he can't talk. But now that your here we need your assistant in getting all the intel on that computer, we have a new arrival coming to the zoo and we need every bit of intel that we can get."

Mason raised his eyes "might I ask why?"

Skipper waved his flippers and walked back and forth "sorry that's classified!"

The chimp sighed and him and Phil sat next to the computer, Phil read the screen and did some sign language and Mason translated. "Well according to this machine, our new zoo resident is in fact an otter and she'll be arriving some time tomorrow, hm round about the afternoon I would say."

"Oh, wow an otter there such graceful creatures you know the way they swim in the water," stated Private as he clapped his flippers together in excitement.

Skipper rolled his eyes at Private, "she could be a spy Private!"

"But we haven't even met her yet." Replied Private.

"All the more reason to suspect, why couldn't she have come today? It would put my mind more at ease," Skipper sighed as he walked around in circles.

"What difference would that make?" Questioned Mason.

"It just means we can't question her until the zoo closes, but by then she might have completed her mission for Blowhole by stealing our secrets!" Skipper yelled with a twitchy eye.

Everyone went quiet Private whimpered a little, "Skipper aren't you just being a little too paranoid?" Asked Kowalski.

"You can never be too paranoid Kowalski, just look at what happened to Manfriedie and Johnson they let their guard down for just a second and BOOM, no more Manfriedie and Johnson!" Skipper said with a serious face on. "Right well all we can do is wait until zoo closing time then we can greet our guest." Skipper said with narrowed eyes and his flipper tapping his beak, footsteps were then heard coming towards the office door.

"Oh no it's Alice!" Shrieked Private.

"Let's move!" Ordered Skipper and the penguins and the chimps jumped out the window and ran back to their habitats. Leaving a very confused Alice behind.

"Huh, I don't remember leaving my computer on!"

xxXXxx

Monday soon came and it brought the same weather as the day before, which gave everyone a good reason to visit the zoo, plus that they were also getting a new animal. A crowd gathered round the newly built otter habitat to witness the opening of the crate which contained the new arrival.

Alice jumped into the habitat and used a crowbar to open the crate, she bent down on her knees with a board expression on her face, "okay come on out and see your new habitat I'm sure it's better than your old one... well done all I can do, guess you'll come out on your own time!" Alice sighed in annoyance and walked away.

Meanwhile at the penguin habitat Skipper observered the crowd and habitat through his binoculars, "drat I can't see past that crowd!"

Private stood beside him as he left Kowalski and Rico waving to a few people standing around their habitat, "why all the fuss for an otter? Perhaps she's a rare one."

"Beats me Private, all I wanna know is if she's a spy for Blowhole!"

Private sighed and continued to watch the crowd. Closing time soon came and Skipper was eager to check out the new habitat, "okay boy's keep an eye out she could be dangerous!"

The three penguins shrugged at one another and continued to follow Skipper towards the crate. Apparently the otter hadn't moved from the inside. Skipper fell backwards as a certain lemur jumped in front of him. "Ahhhh!"

"Well, hello penguins it is I King Julien!"Cheered the ring tailed lemur.

Skipper growled, "ring tail keep it down already!" He yelled in a hushed whispered and clamped the lemurs lips shut. Julien struggled about and managed to get his lips out a bit.

"What is with all the hush-hush?"

"We here to greet our new guest to the zoo." Cheered Private.

Rico slapped him, "ow!"

Skipper rolled his eyes and let go of Julien, the ring tailed lemur laughed "well that is why I'm here and also to explain that I'm the king and what not."

Skipper shook his head and slid over to the crate the others followed. His eyes scanned the inside only to find it a little dark but quite light near the front. "Hm there's nothing here."

"Wait what's that ball of brown fur?" Questioned Private.

"I'm guessing its the otter," exclaimed Kowalski.

Skipper raised his eye ridge and walked closer to it, "uh, helllooo!" He saw it shaking.

He walked right up to it and attempted to touch it only to receive a scream from the otter. She jerked up and backed herself up against the wall of the crate. Skipper couldn't see her properly "wonder what her problem is?" Questioned Julien.

Private stepped forward "she's probably just scared, it guess it would be pretty scary getting transferred. It's okay we're not gonna hurt you, we're all friendly right guys?" They all nodded.

Skipper watched as the otter emeraged from the darkness she looked rather nervous though that didn't stop him from going wide eyed, he couldn't get over at how beautiful she looked, well for a mammal.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Arrival **

**Chapter 2**

Skipper stood frozen in his place as the shy otter stepped forward his eyes were wide open he couldn't get over at how beautiful she looked. Kowalski waved a flipper in front of his eyes to try and snap him out of his daze state but nothing seemed to work he shrugged towards Rico. The otter was still shaking and hadn't said a thing. Private was the first one to greet the otter, he stepped towards her and stuck his flipper out, "ello, my names Private, these are my friends Kowalski, Skipper, Rico and that's Julien," Private explained as he pointed to each of them.

"Eh I am also king Julien, not just Julien!" Julien corrected while waving his hands.

The otter blinked in confusion and listened as Private came closer "don't worry he's not really a king here, though he was back in Madagascar, but here he's just a king in his right mind," Private grinned and winked which made the otter laugh.

"I heard that!" Julien frowned with hands on his hips.

Skipper had finally snapped out of his daze by shaking his head and he walked over and got rather close to the otter, " Alright now tell me, who are you working for?!"

The otter stepped back not liking how the penguin was so close to her "wha, what are you talking about I don't work for anyone," she said confused, she then continued "my, my names Mar-Marlene," she said a little nervously.

"Skipper this isn't the time to question Marlene she just got here!" Said Private a little annoyed at his leader.

Skipper glanced back at Private "Private this is the best time to question Marlene, before she carries out her plans for Dr Blowhole!" Skipper replied with his flippers on his hips.

Marlene couldn't have been any more confused than she already was "Skipper?!" Cried Private with a frown on his face, the young penguin walked past the flat headed penguin, and offered to show Marlene around her new habitat who seemed more than happy to follow.

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he watched the two walk off, he glanced to the smart penguin beside him. "Kowalski is there any possible way that she'll be a threat to our operation?"

"Well she doesn't look dangerous to me, she seems rather nice."

Skipper sighed, "fine I guess she's okay then, but I'm still keep my eye on her." With that said the other three penguins and Julien returned to their habitats.

Meanwhile Marlene had gotten settled in her new habitat "thanks for showing me around Private it was really nice of you to do that."

Private smiled proudly, "no problem, Marlene it was my pleasure to do so, and please do ignore Skipper he does tend to get a little to paraniod some times. He'll warm up to you eventaully...Well I guess I'll let you get some sleep, night Marlene."

"Goodnight Private and thank you once again!" Marlene called as the small penguin left.

Marlene sighed and rubbed her paws against her arms as the young penguin left, "well this place will take some getting use to it's not like my old habitat," she said as she gazed around the cave and was shocked to come face to face with Skipper his beak almost touched her nose. She let out a gasp of fright at his sudden appearance and closeness.

"Gah, what are you doing here? Uhhh Skipper was it?" Marlene asked as she took step back since she was still in shock.

Skipper folded his flipper's, "I'm just here to let you know that I'm on to you, I'll find out what your up to!"

Marlene raised her eyes in confusion but remembered what Private said, "look I really don't know what your on about but I'm not up to anything I just got here and I'm trying to get use to a new home that's it!"

"Even so I'm still watching you!" Skipper said as he backed out of her cave Marlene looked on in confusion as he done a hand motion and said "you didn't see anything!" And disappeared out of the cave.

xXXx

A few day's had passed and Skipper was true to his word, he kept an eye on Marlene but he was almost due to give up since she hadn't done anything but lay around her habitat. The flat headed penguin moved around using the scope in the HQ, "hm what's her game? She must be trying to throw me off and then when I least expect it, she'll carry out her plan for Blowhole! Too bad she didn't count on one thing and that is that I always expect the unexpected!" Skipper removed himself away from the scope to see his team sitting around the table with plate of fish half eaten and Skipper's plate still full though Rico was eyeing it up something fierce since he'd finished his and was still hungry.

"Skipper aren't going to join us for dinner?" Asked Kowalski.

"How can you eat? Knowing that one of your inventions maybe in the hands of Dr Blowhole if you don't keep an eye on that otter!" Skipper screamed with blood shot eyes.

"Skippah I really think you need to calm down, Marlene is most certainly not a spy, she's actually very nice and I think you would like her to if you just took the time to get to know her and then you'd see that she couldn't be a spy," said Private as he waddled over to his leader.

Kowalski then came forward, "I agree with Private I do not believe that Marlene is a spy and I do think you would like her Skipper!"

Skipper sighed defeat since he was tired "alright I'll take some time to get to know her but only because she hasn't done anything suspicious... yeeet!" Skipper said with narrowed eyes and started to head towards the ladder.

"Where ya going Skippah?" Asked a rather curious Private.

"Where else? I'm going to Marlene's place, going to see if she would like to go with me on stroll around the zoo," Skipper said with a smile.

"Oh well good luck Skippah!" Called Private the other two nodded.

"I don't need luck Private but thanks anyway and don't wait up on me boys!" Skipper waved as he climbed up the last step on the ladder and the bowl of the HQ closed over.


End file.
